Predators, Stings, and Promotions
by benbrattlover
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 POSTED! After Ruthie is lured from home by an Internet predator, and is then kidnapped and assaulted, the hunt is on to find, and arrest her attacker. PG to PG13 at first, may or may not increase to R later, based on author’s whims!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "7th Heaven" characters belong to Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, the ABC Family Channel, the WB Network, and all the creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a sunny and crisp fall afternoon, twelve-year old Ruthie Camden bounds into the house after school, her sixteen year old brother, Simon, on her heels, right behind her. While Simon stops in the kitchen for a snack, Ruthie immediately races up the stairs to the attic bedroom that she shares with her twenty year old sister, Lucy. Finding the room empty, she sits down at her desk, and opens the new laptop computer that her whole family (her parents, siblings, the Colonel & Grandma Ruth, Aunt Julie & Uncle Hank, and Grandpa Charles & Ginger) plus Kevin and Robbie, had all recently chipped in to buy her for her twelfth birthday. Ruthie quickly connects the power and phone cords, turns on the computer, and promptly logs on to the Internet. She spends a few minutes visiting some of her favorite websites before surfing on to the webpage of "The Hangout", a common teen chat room.

Using the "handle", or screen-name, "Snookie2002", Ruthie signs into the chatroom, and begins conversing with someone using the screen-name "PeanutsRSalty"

PeanutsRSalty: Hey there, Snookie2002! Welcome to the room! A/S/L?

Ruthie, already adept at online lingo, dutifully types in her reply.

Snookie2002: 12/Female/Glenoak, California. And you?

PeanutsRSalty: 16/Female/Dallas.

Snookie2002: My brother Simon is 16. He thinks he's really cool, but lately he's been acting like a real idiot. A few months ago he got busted for running an escort service! Girls were paying to go out on dates with him! Can you believe it! What a moron!

PeanutsRSalty: Wow! That's incredible!

Snookie2002: Yeah.

PeanutsRSalty: So what's your favorite TV show?

Snookie2002: "Friends". I just LOVE Phoebe! She is hilarious!

PeanutsRSalty: OMG! Friends is my favorite too! Too bad it's probably going to end after this season!

Snookie2002: I know! Plus I just started watching the show last season, so I was just starting to get into the episodes and everything, and now it's going to end.

PeanutsRSalty: Yeah, that sucks. So do you have any brothers or sisters besides Simon?

Snookie2002: Do I ever! There are seven kids in my family! I have 2 older sisters, Mary and Lucy, and 2 older brothers, Matt and Simon plus I have younger twin brothers, Sam and David.

PeanutsRSalty: Wow! So how did you come up with a name like "Snookie2002"?

Snookie2002: Well I didn't really come up with it. Actually, its kind of complicated, but my sister's ex-boyfriend, who lived with us for a while, gave me that nickname when he caught me sneaking cookies:)

PeanutsRSalty: LOL:)

Ruthie is still chatting with "PeanutsRSalty" when she gets an I.M. (Instant Message) from someone with the screen-name "RedHotPorsche"

RedHotPorsche: So you come from a big family? Seven kids, wow!

Snookie2002: Yeah.

RedHotPorsche: I guess it must be hard having so many brothers and sisters, huh?

Snookie2002: What?

RedHotPorsche: I mean, with so many kids, I bet its hard getting enough attention from your parents.

Snookie2002: Not really.

RedHotPorsche: No?

Snookie2002: Well lately yeah, I guess.

RedHotPorsche: If you want to, you can tell me about it. I'm Sam.

Snookie2002: OMG! Really? My little brother's name is Sam too!

RedHotPorsche: Yeah, I saw that in the chat-room! That's cool! So what's your name?

Snookie2002: I'm Ruthie Camden.

RedHotPorsche: Hi, Ruthie!

Snookie2002: Hi!

RedHotPorsche: So what's going on?

Snookie2002: Well, my dad had to have an operation on his heart, and ever since, he has been acting really weird.

RedHotPorsche: What do you mean? In what way?

Snookie2002: For example, my dad is a minister, and before his surgery, he really enjoyed his work, and cared about everyone. But afterwards, the deacons hired Chandler, this younger minister to help out at the church while my dad recuperated from the operation, and ever since, my dad has become insanely jealous of Chandler, and he's never acted like that before. Now, all of a sudden, he's decided that he doesn't want to be a minister anymore. A few weeks ago, he decided to take a job as a D.J. at a college radio station. My mom, and my sister Lucy, whose friend runs that radio station, thought that they could convince my dad to come back to the church by having him help this suicidal guy who had been calling the radio station a lot.

RedHotPorsche: Did that work?

Snookie2002: Nope! He's just getting weirder. Now my dad's decided to start writing racy, romance novels!

RedHotPorsche: LOL! 

Snookie2002: Anyway, practically everyone in my family's been acting crazy lately.

RedHotPorsche: What do you mean?

Snookie2002: Well, for one thing, my older sister Lucy is literally **OBSESSED** with getting her boyfriend, Kevin, to propose to her. Plus, she is **INSANELY** jealous of Roxanne, Kevin's partner at work, even though Roxanne is dating Chandler, the associate minister at our church. She's so crazy, she doesn't even want Roxanne and Chandler to date!

RedHotPorsche: Why the heck not?

Snookie2002: I have no idea! I mean if I were her, I would be **HAPPY** that Roxanne is occupied with another guy, so that I wouldn't have to worry about her trying to steal away Kevin.

RedHotPorsche: Yeah.

Snookie2002: And my brother Simon is so dumb, sometime ago he went to his girlfriend Cecilia's father and told him that he was planning to have sex with Cecilia, and then he was actually upset when Cecilia's father forbid him from seeing her!

RedHotPorsche: LOL! 

Snookie2002: Yeah and my mom's busy trying to take care of my dad, my younger brothers and everyone. Plus, she's also been acting really loony ever since she started going through menopause! First, she decided that she wanted to go back to school and get a degree in early childhood education. Then, after a little while, she said she didn't want to go to college anymore, and soon after, she took a job teaching at my school. But not long after that, she ended up quitting that job too. Now she's back at home, acting almost as crazy as my dad.

RedHotPorsche: Wow! It sounds like you've got a lot to deal with. I'm sorry things are so tough right now. I wish that there were something I could do to help. But, at least if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you.

Snookie2002: Thanks

RedHotPorsche: You're welcome. But I'm serious. Whenever you want to talk, let me know.

Snookie2002: Okay thanks. Well, I better go soon. I've got a ton of homework to finish, before I go to my riding class tonight.

RedHotPorsche: Really? What grade are you in? What school do you go to?

Snookie2002: I'm in seventh grade, and I go to Walter Reed Junior High. I used to go to Eleanor Roosevelt, a private school. But I transferred back to the public school last year.

RedHotPorsche: Oh, okay.

Snookie2002: Yeah. Listen, I got to go now. I have to get started on my homework.

RedHotPorsche: O.K. Talk to you later.

Snookie2002: Yeah. If you want, you can email me at: snookie2002 at glenoakcommunitychurch dot org

RedHotPorsche: Okay. My email address is: redhotporsche at yahoo dot com

Snookie2002: All right. I got it. See ya around.

RedHotPorsche: Yeah. Talk to you soon. Bye.

Snookie2002: Bye.

With that, Ruthie logs out of the chatroom, quickly checks her email box, and responds to a couple emails from her friends, before signing off the Internet, and turning off the computer. She goes downstairs to the kitchen to have a quick snack before starting in on her homework. Over the next few weeks, Ruthie starts spending more and more time online, conversing with "RedHotPorsche" both by email, in chatrooms, and through Instant Messages. It happens so gradually, that in the beginning at least, her family does not notice the escalating periods of time Ruthie is spending in front of her computer. Rather, at first, they just assume that she is on the computer so much, because she is using it for school assignments. But one evening, after dinner, as Eric and Annie are finishing up the dinner dishes together – with him rinsing off the dishes, and her loading them into the dishwasher, they start talking and soon the subject of their conversation turns to Ruthie.

"Dinner was really good tonight." Eric comments, as he shakes the excess water from a plate, before handing it to his wife. "The roast chicken was really tender and juicy."

"Thank you!" replies Annie. "Listen, after we finish up the dishes, and put the twins to bed, do you want to pop a movie into the DVD player and watch it together? We haven't seen a movie together, just the two of us in a long time.

"Sure. I'd like that." Eric nods. "What movie do you want to see?"

"How about '**_Fried Green Tomatoes_**'?" suggests Annie. "It's been awhile since we've seen that."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So where's everyone?" Eric asks, holding a metal roasting pan in the water, from the kitchen tap, using a rough scouring sponge to try scrubbing off the caked-on remnants of gravy, greasy chicken fat, and drippings from the roast chicken dinner.

"Well, Lucy's decided to try to make peace with Roxanne. So she and Kevin have gone out on a double date with her and Chandler, to the movies. Simon's studying at the library to try to get his mind off Cecilia, and Sam and David are watching cartoons in the living room." Annie answers. "Ruthie is upstairs, on the Internet."

"Again? She's on the computer again?" exclaims Eric, handing his wife the roasting pan. "Gosh, she's been spending an awful lot of time online lately, hasn't she?"

"I suppose so." Annie murmurs pensively, loading the last of the dishes, which Eric hands her, into the dishwasher, before she pulling a box of powdered dishwasher soap from the cupboard under the sink. Opening it up, she pours the necessary amount into the soap receptacle built into the dishwasher door, then shuts the door, and turns on the dishwasher, before speaking again. "But she's probably also doing her homework on there too. Besides, Ruthie is pretty level-headed, and responsible. We've told her about the kinds of dangers that can lurk on the Internet, and she knows the safety rules. Anyway, she's got a good head on her shoulders. Ruthie's very sensible, and knows not to take any kind of needless risk. I think its fine, and we should just trust Ruthie, and have faith that she is using her computer in an appropriate manner, and knows how to surf the Internet safely."

Meanwhile, Ruthie is upstairs in her room, about to make the biggest mistake in her life.

To Be Continued………………………………….

What kind of risky situation is Ruthie putting herself in? What dangers are lurking behind the identity of RedHotPorsche? What kind of dark and sinister terrors could Ruthie be in for? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "7th Heaven" characters belong to Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, the ABC Family Channel, the WB Network, and all the creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Ruthie gets home from school, she is about to run straight upstairs to her room to get online, when her mother stops her in the kitchen.

"Wait, Ruthie!" Annie exclaims. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Upstairs," answers Ruthie. "I need to use the computer."

Annie stares at her youngest daughter. "Don't you think you're spending too much time online?" she asks. "Lately, you're hardly ever around. You're always on the computer. The only time that your dad, and I and the rest of the family see you now is at meals, and even that is only because I've not let you decide to eat in your bedroom. I'm concerned. I never see you anymore!"

Ruthie rolls her eyes. "Mom, I'm fine!" she whines as she turns to go upstairs. "Can I go now?"

"This is exactly what I am talking about." Annie says, shaking her head. "You can't even take two minutes to stay and talk to me! You're in such a rush to get upstairs and get online. I think we need to consider limiting your time on the computer. Maybe it was a mistake to get you that laptop for your birthday."

"No, no, it wasn't!" Ruthie says, looking alarmed. "I'm sorry! Just don't take away my laptop!"

Annie sighs as she looks at her daughter lovingly. "I don't want to take away your laptop," she murmurs. "You just need to have some balance, that's all. Going online is fine, but it can't consume your whole life! Your family and friends in real life are important too! You can't just sit in front of a computer all the time! You're young, and you need to be active, exercise, socialize, and not always cooped up in your room, you know?"

Ruthie nods in understanding. "You're right, Mom."

"Why don't you call Yasmeen, and see what her plans are? Maybe I could drop you guys off for a movie at the Promenade, how does that sound?"

"I don't know." Ruthie shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really think there are any good movies out in theaters right now. At least not any movie that Yasmeen and I would want to see."

Annie sighs dejectedly. "Oh, okay. How about if we rent a movie?"

"No thanks, I'm really not in the mood," Ruthie shakes her head as she turns to go back upstairs. "I'm going to go up now."

"I thought we were going to talk!" Annie calls out after her. "How was your day?"

Ruthie stops on the stairs. "Fine!"

"What you do in school, today?"

"Nothing!"

Annie shakes her head at her daughter's one-word answers. "Ruthie, honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Mom! Honest!" promises Ruthie. "What's with the 20 Questions? Can I PLEASE go up now?"

Annie sighs loudly. "Yeah fine, whatever. Go ahead," she mutters, before adding, "But this isn't over. Your father and I are going to talk more about this later, all right?"

Ruthie nods. "Sure, Mom!" she agrees, before running up the stairs. Once she is in her bedroom, she quickly opens up her laptop, turns it on and logs on to the Internet. Once she is online, she signs into Private Messenger, and sees that RedHotPorsche is online.

"Hey, Ruthie!" types RedHotPorsche. "How are you doing today?"

As she gets settled comfortably into her desk chair, Ruthie types back her response. "Hey, Sam. Sorry I'm late. My mom was hassling me, because she is pissed about how much time I'm spending online lately."

"Yeah, parents can be the pits!" Sam sympathizes. "Have you ever thought about running away?"

"Not really." Ruthie types before going back and amending her response. "Well, once, right after my twin brothers, Sam and David were gone, I tried to run away, I ended up in my older brother Matt's car, while he was making fast-food deliveries for the restaurant that he had just started working at. But other than that, I haven't no."

"Well, you know, I wouldn't blame you if you ran away," types back Sam. "It doesn't sound like they appreciate you all that much, and yet they're always bothering you for every little thing."

"It isn't really like that!" Ruthie says defensively. "My family is great. They really love and care about me. They would be worried to death if I ran away."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam challenges. "Your parents have SEVEN KIDS! Plus with all the problems that they are dealing with, I'm sure they hardly pay enough attention to you, and you always wind up getting the short end of the stick."

Ruthie thinks hard for a few moments before typing back. "Maybe your right. I never really thought about it that way before."

"The problem is that they don't appreciate you, and they don't realize that you are growing up. They want to keep you under their thumb forever! " Sam types, hitting the Send button before typing again. "Listen, do you have a digital camera or a scanner?"

"Why?" asks Ruthie curiously.

"I was wondering if you could send me a picture of yourself." Sam types back. "I'd really like to see what you look like."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ruthie types. "I don't have a digital camera or scanner of my own yet, so I'll have to figure something out. Just let me think for a bit."

"All right," says Sam shortly. "Get back to me when you can send me your pic."

Ruthie stares at the screen, confused. "Don't you want to chat with me?" she types quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have some things to take care of. Talk to you soon!" types Sam before hurriedly signing off.

Ruthie continues to stare at the computer screen in bewilderment, until she hears footsteps on the stairs. She quickly shuts off her laptop and folds it closed as Lucy steps into the room.

"Hey, Ruthie! What are you doing?" Lucy asks with a smile. "What are you working on?"

"Uh, uh, nothing. Just checking my email." Ruthie stammers nervously. "Why would I be doing anything?"

Lucy shrugs. "No reason. Hey listen, you want to go to Pete's Pizza and a movie with Mom and me? We're going to have a Girl's Night Out! Just us women!"

"No thanks." Ruthie shakes her head. "I don't really feel like it. Maybe another time."

Lucy looks crestfallen. "Ruthie, are you okay?" she asks worriedly. "Are you sick? Did something happen?"

"No, why?" asks Ruthie, anxiously. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I've never seen you turn down pizza and a movie before." Lucy comments. "I'm concerned, that's all. The whole family is worried about you. You're changing. We hardly see you anymore. You are always cooped up in this room on the computer. You never see your friends, even Peter doesn't come over anymore. What's going on?"

"NOTHING!" Ruthie snaps, irritated. "Are you deaf? I'm fine. Why can't everyone just get off my back? In case you haven't realized it, I'm growing up. I don't need you all to keep treating me like a little girl!"

Lucy looks hurt. "Okay, fine. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm always here for you. We're all here for you."

"Yeah, fine!" Ruthie rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Whatever. Will you just go and leave me alone now?"

"If that's what you want," sighs Lucy, as she starts to walk out the door. "Fine, I'm going."

As soon as she is gone, Ruthie turns on her computer and logs back onto the Internet.

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
